El Carnaval
by oliviakaspen
Summary: Hermione attends a carnival with Ron and Harry. Everything goes fine, she is finally having fun after along time. But just like every other thing in life, it doesn't last long. All of a sudden she finds herself wandering unknown places and making unexpected companions. One night. Draco Malfoy. A spinning head. Two broken hearts. Enough said.


El Carnaval  
A carnal carnival.

Hermione Granger was furious. No, furious was not even the word to cover her extreme frustration and anger towards her two best friends, Harry and Ron. They had travelled a long way to attend the 225th All Wizards' Macabre Night. They had to apparate between two countries and had to take the thestral service to cross the oceans. They had taken so much trouble to attend this carnival so that they can empty their minds and relieve their stress after the Battle of Hogwarts. Even though they had won the battle, it was still stressful for them. They had lost people; people who were so dear to them. The smiling image of Fred came into her mind. She almost smiled at the memory. But the battle had made sure to corrupt all the treasured memories with unpleasant tragedies. Fred's funeral. How much she would give to not remember the broken visage of George while he stared at his twin's coffin! What would she not do for her terrible islands of memories to float away! But life was not fair. One cannot simply wish memories away. One had to live with them. _Acceptance, Ms. Granger. That is what you need now. When you can't get rid of something, you have to accept it._ Dumbledore's voice echoed in her mind. She had been hearing his voice a lot lately. Whether it was some deliberate magic or just her subconscious projection, she didn't know. She didn't care. In fact, it was almost pleasant to have a warm voice in your head. Almost. Hermione shook her head off the thoughts as she walked through the serpentine lanes of the carnival.

The carnival was everything Hermione had expected it to be. It was refreshingly soothing to see so many human faces smiling, gawking and strolling carelessly around the different stalls and tents. Hermione had always loved solitude. She would readily choose a book to a quidditch match. But not today. Today she was craving for the human touch. Today she was a social being. Seeing people laugh and walking through the messy crowd while rubbing her skin with strangers made her feel so alive. So ordinary. It was so noisy that if she closed her eyes, she could imagine herself going back to her childhood where she visited the muggle amusement parks with her parents. That is why she chose the Macabre night. She wanted to be an irresponsible, carefree creature for at least a while. She was just a girl of eighteen, surely she deserved it! So when the news of the carnival was put up in The Daily Prophet, Hermione had instantly jumped with enthusiasm and curiosity, pleading Harry and Ron to attend it. They had readily accepted. Everybody was so busy these days. They were all dealing with trauma and the carnival sounded like a great idea to clear their minds. As usual Hermione had taken the responsibility to arrange the trip. The Gryffindor Witch had a whole plan jotted out. She knew precisely what event they would attend and what exotic potions they would try and what workshops they would participate in. She had been so excited at the prospect of spending some quality time with her friends without caring about any implications. Everything about the carnival was going just fine. They had arrived two days ago on a Thursday afternoon and set on with enjoying the festivity. Hermione's plan had been a huge success until her two great friends had decided to get intoxicated with potions at the _Madam Rosemary's Magical Concoctions_ stall. They were drunk on some exotic potion brewed and imported all the way from Japan. Both Harry and Ron were so high that they could hardly walk. Despite all her warnings, they had gone ahead and gotten themselves drunk. _Excellent!_ Hermione breathed fire at the thought of their escapade. She had to literally levitate them to their tent. She had given them a sobering potion and tucked them to their beds. She was not at all pleased having had to play the role of a nurse; all because of their silly lack of self control. However, she was not going to let their stupid act spoil her holiday. Soon after they had fallen asleep, Hermione left their tent to wander around the carnival.

It was twilight and the moon was beginning to rise from the puffy clouds. Hermione made a decision that she hadn't made in her entire life — she was going to ditch her plan and go with the flow. For an hour, she had hit random stalls and shows. She had watched in awe the magnificent performances, she had tried out different cuisines of food, and she had even had conversations with strangers. For the first time after the war Hermione felt truly happy. She walked the narrow lanes of the carnival grounds with a cheerful heart and a slightly drunk body (yes, she had had some exotic potions from Madam Rosemary's too.) She was not very intoxicated but she knew that she had lost her way. After walking through the lanes for an hour she found herself in an unfamiliar alley. _Curious._ She thought. The lane was dark. There was no light except for the twilight beam of the moon. She kept walking. At the end of the alley she found a bright pool of yellow light drenching the ground. She immediately rushed to the source of the light with her hands on her wand, just in case. As she reached closer to the light she found out that it was an entertainment centre just like the other centres in the carnival. It was brightly lit and decorated with flamboyant colours. Hermione raised her head to read the board of the centre. It read,

 **Moonlight Mavericks**

For Witches and Wizards who doesn't mind a little bit of wild amusement...

 _What a peculiar title!_ Hermione thought. The title piqued her curiosity very much. She contemplated whether to enter or not. The title had said that it was for wild witches and Hermione was surely not one. However, she had been nothing but reckless that whole night... maybe she could try out something new, something untamed...whatever it was. So she entered the centre with a steely resolve.

Inside it was surprisingly dark; she had to light her wand to walk in the dark corridor. After a few minutes of walking, a cheery voice boomed in her ears.

"Welcome to Moonlight Mavericks! We are happy to receive you Miss. Granger. We guarantee you an unforgettable night of entertainment and pleasure." The voice was so soothing and light. It had the quality of a jocund host.

"Well, thank you." Hermione muttered. She still didn't understand what this place was for.

"For today's evening we have three options, miss. The first one is _Lovers Unbound._ The second, _Serums for Soul_ and the third one is _Dark Deceptions._ Which one do you choose Miss Granger?" The cool voice questioned her.

"Umm...I am not so sure of what those three means. I don't _know_ what they are all about." Hermione said.

"Oh Miss. Granger, it's quite alright. This evening is not about what you know; it is rather about what you need. If you are not aware of what you need, we would be glad to help you find it." The voice was getting more and more mysterious. Hermione hesitated. _What do I need?_ She needed a warm bed and a cup of dark chocolate but it was not in the list provided. After a moment or two she answered, "I would love to know what I need. You can help me." As soon as she said those words, the entire corridor lit up. She was blinded by the sudden transition from darkness to brightness. She turned around to examine the place. She stood in the middle of a long corridor which had mirrors for walls. The floor was covered with a red carpet and the ceiling was also made of mirror that reflected the red floor. The entire place dazzled and shined. She looked forward to find somebody. There was nobody in the entire corridor. The pleasant voice of the host had also disappeared. She walked, unsure of what to do. Then she noticed it— a small brown table that materialized out of thin air. The table stood ten feet away from her. She ran to the table in hopes of finding something.

On the table was a mask. The mask was the colour midnight ink; the same colour as her T-shirt. The only difference was that the mask was covered with a million tiny stones that shone brightly. She lifted the mask over her face. It covered her face from the bottom of her eyebrows to the beginning of her mouth. She turned around to see the mirror. The mask suited her better than she had expected. It complimented her figure quite well. She lay the mask on the table and found a small note beside it. The note was written with silver ink on a scarlet parchment. She read the note —

Miss Hermione Granger,

Welcome! We are glad to have you as our guest. In a short while you will enter the realm of the Unbound Lovers. Before that, we kindly request you to put on your mask. Please refrain from removing your mask while at our premises. When you are ready, please take a right turn at the end of the corridor. You will find your destination there.

Thank You.

Hermione slipped the note in her pocket and quickly fixed the mask on her face. She turned around to inspect her face in the mirror. As she had expected, the mask was enchanted. It fit her skin like it was its own. _It's been enchanted to prevent it from slipping off._ She thought. She took off to her "destination" as instructed in the note.

Hermione entered a huge hallway. It was the size of the Great Hall with its magnificent heights and fresco filled ceilings. The room had no corners; it was circular. A dazzling chandelier of diamonds hung in the centre of the ceiling. The entire setup gave Hermione the feeling of a muggle ball room. There were aristocratically dressed witches and wizards walking around and socializing with others. There were tables filled with delectable food, there were springs of drinks being served, and there was music filling the ears. It was like royalty. Only problem was Hermione didn't belong there at all. He black jeans and blue T-shirt was an egregious abomination in the crowd of such grandness. She looked around desperately to find any familiar face. There were none. Although, she noticed something else — not everybody there were wearing a mask. In fact, only a hand full of people had their masks on. _But the note said to not remove the mask..._ Hermione thought. Now, under normal circumstances if something like this had happened, Hermione would have immediately removed the mask just for the sake of curiosity but today she was thankful that she had the mask on. She was intimidated enough by the crowd and she had no desire to remove the mask and make people recognize her. So she set out to the tables and started tasting the pudding and other chocolate pastries. No sooner had she sunk her teeth into a dark chocolate pastry than the voice of the host boomed in the hall. Everybody became silent for a moment. The entire room was quiet, eager to listen to the host.

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen. What a pleasant day it is! As you are all aware we are gathered here for experiencing an unforgettable night. You are all going to be the happiest person by the end of this night. Now don't be sceptical about happiness being relative and all...I know it is. That is why you are all going to experience it in your own way." The voice started to laugh thunderously.

"Now don't chide me for being so suspenseful. In a few minutes, you will know everything you need to know. In a few minutes, there will be clarity. In a few minutes, you will all be provided with a goblet from which you will draw out the name of the lover of your dream..." By this time the voice was so amused that it started giggling and spitting out incoherent syllables.

Hermione found this entire thing ridiculous. She didn't sign up for this. Who needs a lover? The thing that happened with Ron had been more than enough for her to stay away from men. They were all just boring, selfish creatures not fit to be lovers. She has ended it with Ron for so many reasons; immaturity on his part was on top of the list. Naturally, Hermione came into the conclusion that men (boys) were not worthy of her time. _Is it?_ Her inner voice mocked her. _If so, what do you do in your dormitory after everybody is asleep, fantasizing about men?_ True, she did fantasize about men but her consciousness had failed to notice that they were all either dead or imaginary. She did get attracted to few men. But they were all unattainable. She was what the muggles called as a sapiosexual. She had been often irresistibly drawn to brainy wizards. However, intelligence comes with its own implications. Often these intelligent men were too old or too curt for her. She couldn't or wouldn't call them lovers. Thus her eternal pursuit for an equal minded partner was bound to fail. She had long accepted that fact. She had reduced herself to have meaningless crushes on wizards old enough to be professors at Hogwarts. There were however few instances where youth met intelligence. Cedric Diggory for example was both charming and talented, only that he was dead. There was Percy, but he was arrogant. There was Neville, but he was always awkward around Hermione. _Draco Malfoy._ Her inner voice whispered the name with the sleekness of steam meandering over a cup of coffee. Hermione forced her mind to shut. She was going mad. She was sure of it. Madness was the only way she could justify her recent eye for Draco Malfoy. Showing feelings for someone as cunning and manipulative as Draco Malfoy would only end in a disaster, not to mention her history of being bullied by him. He was a pureblood snob with offensive prejudices of blood status. Most of all, he was an arrogant bully who made sure that he asserted his superiority over Hermione every chance he gets. _But he has changed!_ Her inner voice pleaded. _He couldn't kill Dumbledore, he failed to recognize Harry in the Malfoy Manor..._ Her inner voice went on stacking claim after claim. Honestly, she was getting sick of herself for having these horrendous feelings. It was true that Draco had changed. Just like her, he had returned to Hogwarts to finish his eighth year (Harry and Ron hadn't bothered to). He was also the most transformed person of the whole of Hogwarts. Gone was the boy with the devilish smirk with caricatures for friends. Draco Malfoy was no more the tormenter or the famous Slytherin prince. He didn't even play Quidditch anymore. His absence was more present in Hogwarts than his presence itself. He had a knack of slipping into the shadows, of avoiding people, and withdrawing himself from anybody's scrutiny. He was always alone. Hermione doubted whether he had any friend at all. Often she found him in the library, sitting in a corner, reading some arcane title. However, one thing about Draco hadn't changed; he still excelled in potions. Professor Slughorn was particularly pleased with him that he had made Draco his personal apprentice. Other than the potions classes, Draco's presence was hardly noticed by anyone. Hermione too was like the others; she completely ignored Draco, until one dreadful (or pleasant) day.

One fine Saturday afternoon, Hermione went for a stroll on the Hogwarts grounds. She was terribly missing Harry and Ron. She walked to ignore her feeling of loneliness. She was enjoying the gentle breeze near the lake when she found a figure lying on the ground with a book in its hands. Hermione peered hard to find out who it was. A strip of silver blonde hair shone through the lush carpet of grass. Hermione didn't need a second glance to know who it was. Yet her legs kept walking towards the figure. _I just want to know what he is reading_. She said to herself convincingly. She was curious about what he was doing there. About what was engrossing him so much that he didn't even stir...She was curious about _him._ As she came near enough to read the title of the book, Hermione used a disillusionment charm to avoid her from being noticed. She quickly settled herself in a spot with a good view. From her vantage point, Hermione carefully studied him. She felt a tiny explosion in her chest as she viewed his face. His flawless skin and silver hair shone brilliantly in the afternoon sun. She couldn't help but notice the bend of his nose, the curve of his lips and the arch of his neck. Everything about him was oozing with grace and devilish perfection. Draco Malfoy was perfect. _No, he looks perfect_. Hermione corrected herself. His arresting features had nothing to do with his character. The combination of the war and puberty might have given him his dark and imposing looks but he was still Draco Malfoy. Her brain had forgotten to register this factor while it was busy ogling at his poised perfection.

It was not the first time, however, that Hermione had shamelessly stared at him. There had been instances in the Potions class, in the library, in the corridors where her eyes had met his. Just for the tiniest moments. Hermione had been reduced to puddles with the intensity of conviction and anger his eyes glared at her. Why was she finding him appealing while all that he did was to stare at her with blatant hatred? She didn't know _. Because he has the strongest of emotions for you._ Her mind added. Hermione had had enough of her fantasizing inner voice. She quickly strode from her spot towards the Gryffindor room, promising herself never to think of Draco ever. He was nothing but trouble, not to mention that she would be betraying her best friends just by thinking about him. She would never look and think of him again. Never. How wrong she was!

Hermione emptied her third glass of wine. She was getting restless. The place was getting on to her nerves. She wanted to leave so badly but something kept her fixed to the bar stool. She surveyed the room again to see if anything had changed. Nothing. People were still busy drinking and carousing. No one seemed to be bothered by the place. Then the voice of the host thundered.

"Witches and Wizards of the night, I now present to you what I had offered you earlier." A goblet with an aqua green serum appeared in front of Hermione.

"Standing before you is the _Goblet of Felice_. You will drink from it to find the name of your partner for the night. Good Luck." The voice said with an eerie chuckle.

Hermione held the goblet and finished the serum in one gulp. It made her head spin. She steadied herself and peered into the goblet. She almost fell on the floor looking at the visage inside the goblet. It was a smirking, silver blonde haired boy. _There's no way this could be happening._ She was horrified at the look of Draco Malfoy's face. This was definitely not what she needed; after all these months of avoiding him. Hermione could hardly contain her frustration when a hand tapped her shoulder from behind. She turned around instantly, her right hand gripping her wand in defence. There stood Draco Malfoy in all his glory. His silver eyes were shooting needles at her. He was dressed in a Jeans and T-shirt just like her. Hermione was confused how he had gone unnoticed for so long. He seemed to be just as irritated and restless as she was.

"You are the lady in the blue mask." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes." She answered, hoping he won't recognize her.

"You are paired with me. Before you could run your deluded mind into some fantasy street, I want to tell you that I find this entire thing ridiculous. There is no way I am going to spend an entire night with _you._ " He spat. Hermione was hit by a mixture of emotions. She hadn't however expected disappointment to be the top one of them. Why was she disappointed? Was it because Draco had rejected her? That can't be... _I am not that silly. Also, I don't even like him._ She thought. If he was going to be smug, she wasn't going to step aside and let him win.

"You don't even know who I am." She said.

"I know enough. I know that you are pathetic to come to this jinxed place in hopes of finding someone foolish enough to give you a second glance." Words were rushing out of him in the speed of light. He didn't seem to care to construct them into a coherent sentence. His tone was filled with accusation and indifference.

"Why are _you_ here, if you find this place so repulsive? What's the big difference between you and me? The fact is that we are both here."She retorted.

"I didn't _choose_ to be here. That's the difference." Draco was seething with anger. His face was flushed with vehement emotion.

"So it is for me! I don't even want to be here. This is the worst night of my life; to be paired with a pureblood supremacist. I didn't ask for you. Did you seriously think I will throw myself on you the first chance I get? If so, let me correct you right now — you can't be more wrong. I hate you. I'd rather die than to been seen together with you." She shouted with all her might. Her temper reached such violent levels that she restrained from slapping him hard for being a pretentious bastard.

"Finally something we both agree on. Let's leave this place and put an end to this travesty of a night." Draco answered in a surprising tone of a gentleman. For an instance Hermione almost forgot that they were having an argument.

"Let's do that." She agreed.

They had been walking for over an hour in search for Hermione's tent. Somehow, she couldn't seem to find it. Draco was getting more and more irritable as the time passed. Hermione couldn't care less. She didn't want him to escort her. In fact, it was he who had insisted that she reach her tent safely. Hermione couldn't explain why Draco would even care for her. _He doesn't know that it's you. He thinks you are some lost girl._.. Yet, Hermione hadn't thought of Draco as a person capable of caring. He had been a death eater after all. What possible feelings could he posses? Did he even have the conditioning to have normal human emotions? There were several questions unanswered and she found herself more and more intrigued by Draco Malfoy.

"I would've gotten rid of you much earlier had you not been this drunk." Draco accused her.

"I am not drunk. I am just a little tipsy. Also, I don't need your help. I am more than capable of finding my way." Hermione answered.

"Very well then, my tent is right here. I am going inside and I beg you not to follow me." He said and walked into an imposing red tent which was more like a cottage than a tent. Hermione felt humiliated. She couldn't find her way and now she was stranded in a posh area of the carnival. There were large, impressive structures as far as her eyes could meet. To add to this, it was unusually dark. She sighed and lighted her wand and started walking. After an unsuccessful attempt of finding her way outside the area, she ended up outside Draco's tent. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. She was officially lost and Draco was her only hope right now. _Sometimes the strangest of situations are the right ones_. Dumbledore's wise voice sounded in her head. She hesitated for a moment and knocked the door.

"Why are you here? You woke me up." Draco said curtly.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't find my way. Can I come inside?"

"This is not a hotel for you to enter as you wish. Further, I would welcome anybody who is not you." Draco said stepping forward. Hermione was done being belittled by him. It was time for her to step up and start being the most brilliant witch of her time. She immediately raised her wand and pointed at Draco's throat. She stepped closer to him, while he stepped back a little.

"Oh yes you would! I was wrong to think that you had the faintest semblance of humanity." She said pushing him away with both her hands. He backed away and let her walk inside.

"I know what you stand for. You are so full of prejudice and smugness that you can easily insult me without even knowing me." She shouted this time.

"You talk like you know me, woman. You understand nothing."

"I know you are Draco Malfoy. Deatheater, Bully, Insufferable Prick...The list goes on. The mark on your arm says enough."

Draco flinched at those words. His eyes were visceral storms, ready to devour anything in sight. He held her shoulders with surprising force and looked straight into her eyes.

"Knowing is different from understanding, you stupid git." He spat.

"Stop acting like you understand something you don't even know about." He said inching closer. Hermione became painfully aware of how close their bodies were. They were breathing the same inch of air that stood between their noses. She could smell him. The smell of sweat mixed with that wine with a faint lace of musk and pine entered her nostrils. All of a sudden, she wanted to do something extremely violent. All the anger, balled within her yearned for a source of outlet. She wanted do vent them in some way. She wanted to pull Draco with his shirt and bite him senseless. She wanted to press her nails on his back. She wanted to hold his hair tight and pull it a little. She wanted to... Hermione stopped her wandering mind and hunted desperately for a comeback."

"Okay." That's all she could mutter while his entire body was almost touching her. Before she could chide her for making such a silly response, she looked into Draco's eyes. Their lips were only inches apart. Suddenly her lips started feeling heavy, wildly active, with nerves searching for a haven to settle in. She blinked twice and then he sealed the gap.

Draco kissed her. _Draco Malfoy!_ Before her brain could comprehend the shock, her lips willingly touched his. A moment of gentle moistness was suspended in the space of time. She was surprised to find his lips unusually soft and warm. _How can anything be warm about such a cold person?_ _This is unfair!_ Hermione thought. She wanted to break the kiss and walk away. She wanted to remove her mask and reveal herself. Somehow it amused her to see Draco's horror when he discovers that he had been kissing a mudblood. How much she wished he would cringe at that thought. _Revenge best served cold!_ Before she could remove her mask, Hermione made a decision that was going to change the next two hours, eighteen minutes and twenty seconds of her life. She decided to go for the kiss. The more deep they go, the worse he would feel. Or was it just that? Revenge? There was something about the way his soft lips caressed her. They didn't try to engulf her. In fact they just enveloped her lips into a gentle oblivion. Hermione could feel the tiny traces of lines on Draco's lips. It sent shivers down her spine. Slowly she brought her tongue to touch his lips. She began tracing the ridges and furrows of his lips. She felt like an explorer in search of some distant land. Her tongue continued its pursuit of the adventure. He tasted better than any honey she had ever tried. Her eyes met the stormy greys of Draco's. They were a bit taken aback by the touch of her tongue. There was something very exciting about the entire moment. It was so wrong yet so good. Maybe it was the wrongness of the situation that piqued them? She didn't care. Soon his eyes changed from confusion to desire. His eyes looked like a lion ready to take its prey. This somehow excited Hermione so much that her legs started to feel like jelly. Sensations hit her tiny core like tsunamis. She was hungry for more as Draco's lips traced her mouth. His tongue was more curious, more active, searching desperately for a sweet spot in her mouth. As their tongues danced the tango, Draco slowly moved his hand to hold her jaw with a passionate strength. The moment his hands touched her face, the kiss wasn't innocent anymore. He held her face tight with both her hands and started devouring her mouth with his. Hermione had no words to describe the wave of yearning that hit her. Her kisses with Ron had never been like this. They were all stealthy, sweet and quick ones that never lead to anything more. But this, this was something else. This was seductive, arresting and completely addictive. The kiss made her aware of her carnal, wanton desires. She didn't want to end it. Not at all. Instead she was imagining, asking for more. She brought her hand to Draco collar and pulled it with a fervent force. This act made Draco groan inside her mouth. She slowly grabbed his shirt with her fists and started caressing his chest with her thumb. She could feel his nipples below the flimsy fabric of the shirt. Her thumbs circled them while her fist held his shirt tightly. Draco took a deep breath at her touch. He suddenly broke the kiss and looked straight into her eyes. Hermione was so flustered. _Did he find out it was me? I don't want him to find out. Not yet._ His lips were swollen and pink; his silver blonde hair was messy and tussled around his face. His eyes were the worst. They looked like grey pools that would drown her. Hermione shivered. In that dim light of the twilight, he looked ravishing; like a delectable meal Hermione could never resist.

"You _are_ naughty! I never took you to be so." Draco exclaimed with a cool voice.

"I don't care what you think I am." Hermione said, meeting his eyes, while her hands reached for Draco's chest. Draco immediately grabbed her hands and held them so tight that she couldn't touch him.

"So eager are we? Do you want to know what I can do to that feistiness of yours?" Draco whispered his lips almost touching hers. Was he threatening her? She didn't care. But a tiny part of her was scared. She was not very experienced after all. What if he was rough? That was one of the reasons why she ended it with Ron. Ron was no gentle lover. He was awkward in bed and didn't know how to handle the female needs. _Stop comparing him with Ron!_ A voice shouted in her head.

"You are all talk and no action, Malfoy." She challenged him, bringing her head closer to his, thereby increasing the tension between their lips. At the mention of his name, Malfoy lost all his compose. He crashed his lips on hers and kissed her with a fervent desire of a passionate lover. The kiss was THE KISS of Hermione's life. Her entire body was on fire. Every single cell in her body was charged with the need for him. She wanted him to touch her, to grab the parts of her body she didn't want anybody to see, to hold and caress her... She wanted him. Just like he had heard her thoughts, Draco moved his hand from her jaw to her right breast. He began massaging it, gently circling her as she moaned in his mouth. In response to her moan, Draco increased his rhythm. His fingers met her right nipple over her layers of clothing. He gently tugged it. Hermione grew wild at the intimate gesture. She bit Draco's lower lip and pulled it towards her. In response, Draco pinched her nipple. Pain, no pleasure rocked her body. She wanted more... she bit his lower lip harder, and he pinched her nipple tighter. And so they pinched and bit, each controlling the other's pace. Hermione was out of breath when they finally broke the kiss. She was making sounds that were so foreign even to her. They were tiny whimpers and gasps in need for more. She stared at Draco for a few seconds and saw something flash in his eyes. A flash of affection. Was she dreaming? But it left as quickly as it came. She bit her lip and started moving her hands all over Draco's shirt. Her lips met his neck. She found a spot between his ear and his shoulder and nipped on it. He smelled like body wash and pine. Draco gave a guttural sound as his hands found her behind. He grabbed her back and squeezed them tight. Hermione could feel her wetness between her legs. _How could he make her react with such intensity without even the slightest effort?_ She was surprised. She quickly undid his buttons and started exploring his abs. His skin was so smooth, yet his body was so hard. He was all sharp edges and rough endings. He was cold hotness. Her fingers tingled as she rubbed over his warm chest. She wanted to travel further down south but hesitated. Before she could do anything, Draco lifted her T-shirt and removed it. Her skin was hit by the cold air of the night. Her body glowed in the mellowed moonlight. Draco held her really tight and proceeded to caress her back. Hermione realized that all that was standing between their two naked chests was her skinny bra. Her nipples were rock hard. She rubbed her nipples greedily to his naked chest. Draco lifted his hands from her back and undid her bra. He was excruciatingly slow as he removed her bra. All his attention was on her as his hands slowly worked on removing each strap off her hands. He knew what he was doing. _Seducing Devil!_ Hermione thought. She held his eyes while his eyes held her body. Finally her bra hit the floor and her already hard nipples became harder. _Is that even possible?_ Everything impossible seemed possible with Draco. A sound of a hungry animal escaped Draco's mouth as he gazed at her breasts.

"You are so beautiful." He sighed as his hands cupped her breasts. "So. Fucking. Beautiful." He almost growled. Hermione was dumbstruck. Part of her mind was so confused. _How is Draco possible of such gentleness? Where did Draco, the bully learn to talk like that?_ The other of her part was wrapped in bliss. Something about exposing herself to him made her squirm with wanton pleasure.

Draco wasted no time. He moved her to the foot of the bed and started kissing her. Hermione took her meandering hand down south and traced the elastic of his jeans. His skin was covered with delicate blonde hair which was almost invisible in the moonlight. She quickly reached his zipper and was delighted to find his hardness with her hand. She opened his zipper and touched his vest through her bare hands. He stiffened at the contact. She started drawing long lines on his hardness, sending him crazy.

"Don't..." He begged.

"Don't what, Draco?" She asked, unbuttoning his pant and removing it up to his knees. Draco seized her hands in an instant and pushed her to the bed. He held her hand above her head and continued his kiss. Hermione squired beneath him. He was too close to her body. She could feel every muscle and every bulge of his body. His hardness was grinding her between her legs. She still had her jeans on.

"Draco...ple...ase... she managed to utter between passionate pecks on her neck, face, jaws. "Let go of my hand." She commanded.

"I would if you were not so hell bent on pushing me to the edge. I can't think straight with your hands on me. It won't last long if you keep doing what you did. And _kiss_ I _kiss_ Want _kiss_ It _kiss_ To _kiss_ Last _kiss_ Long." He said as his hand went trailing to her belly. He softly caressed the region around her belly button and moved on to undo her pant. Before he could remove her jeans his eyes met hers. She gave a nod of approval and said, "I want to touch you." She could hardly believe it was her voice speaking. It was so sounded so husky and breathless. Draco let go of her hands.

"Don't go anywhere below my waist." He almost begged. She nodded and ran her hands on his silky hair. It was like holding satin. She reached up to kiss his forehead when she realized her mask was still on. _Please don't remove the mask._ She begged Malfoy inside her mind. She didn't want this to end. Removing the mask would make sure that it did. Draco didn't seem to mind much about the mask. He continued showering her with kisses.

"I want to taste you. Hear you shouting my name..." Draco said looking straight through her eyes; half of his words were too vulgar and private to be mentioned. He removed her jeans and let it fall on the floor with a thud. Hermione raised her lower half to meet with his. She started moving up and down, grinding on his hardness. Draco reached town with his hand and without warning cupped her hotness between her thighs. He pressed her clit with his wrist while his fingers were almost near her butt hole. Hermione increased the pace of her movement and rubbed against his tight palm. She couldn't take it any longer. She was drenched with pre-cum. She moved her hands behind his shoulders and started to mark him with her nails. She was so wildly excited that she bit his neck, his jaw, his shoulder, anywhere she could reach. Draco increased his pace and started rubbing faster on her clit, his palm still cupping her entire sex. Hermione was almost on the edge, her mouth releasing animalistic sounds.

"Fuck my hand. Faster." Draco commanded. Hearing his voice with such intensity, such intimacy, Hermione cried out. "Draco...please..."

"Please what? Tell me what to do." He asked with his sinfully sexy voice.

"You know what..." She uttered.

"No I don't. Tell me what to do with that smart mouth of yours." He said cool as a cucumber.

"Please remove my knickers and..."

"And what?" Draco demanded.

"And Fuck me." She begged with her gasping voice.

"Not yet. I want to see you come at least twice before that happens." He said and sensuously started to remove her panties. Hermione groaned as her sex was displayed in his views. Draco bent down and sniffed at her wetness. He brought the bridge of his nose on her clitoris and snuggled against it. Hermione held his hair tight and pulled him further towards her sex.

"You are so wet." He told looking up at her. "So wet that you are slippery. Now what should I do about it?" He asked her teasingly.

"I.. don't know..." Hermione stammered. Draco put his fingers on her mouth and stopped her from talking. In the darkness he summoned his wand and conjured a tiny piece of clothing out of thin hair. He took the clothing and examined it. "Soft enough I guess." He said. Hermione couldn't understand why he summoned the cloth for. She was getting impatient and was about to...suddenly Draco brought the fabric between her legs.

"Spread your legs for me, please." He asked her gently. Hermione obeyed.

Draco examined her sex and started cleaning her wetness with the thin cloth.

"You are too wet that I can't hold you with my fingers." He explained to her. The act of simply cleaning her folds with a cloth felt so good that it was better than any sexual act. The friction between her legs and his fingers only made her wetter. Draco didn't seem to care. He meticulously cleaned her folds dry. Then he brought his fingers to her clitoris. He carefully held it between his thumb and index finger and gave it a light squeeze. Electricity ran through Hermione's spine. He pressed her nub with his thumb and started making gentle circles. He began with slow circles and gradually increased the speed. His eyes were on her face the whole time he did it. Hermione was sure that she was going to go mad with his torture. She couldn't bear his scrutiny. _Why is he looking at me that way?_ She was confused. Draco increased his momentum, with his thumb on her clit and his index finger between her folds, Draco continued his circling motion.

"Come for me. Please... Look at me when you come... Please." He asked her. Hermione couldn't take it any longer. She came the instant his index finger entered her. Her entire body shuddered. Her spine was shaking with pleasure. She made a series of moans before the waves of pleasure ended. She was panting for breath. This was new for her. So new. She never came with this intensity in her entire life. She didn't even know that her body was capable of handling this much pleasure. She was so out of breath when Draco's mouth met hers. The next action, Hermione did out of instinct than out of spite. She moved her hands to his wand and whispered a spell. Immediately, his underwear disintegrated into thin air. Draco gave her a confused look. Seeing what she had done, he grinned.

"Such a Slytherin, aren't we?" He teased her. Hermione answered him by grabbing his hardness. Draco cursed her with unintelligible words. He was so hard that she could feel his nerves with her fingers. Draco was so helpless; his eyes were like a stormy day, filled with desire and need to wreck everything that it meets. Hermione pushed him down and lay on top of him. His complete lack of control and helplessness made her feel so powerful. She was in charge. She gave him a huge smile and slithered down his body. She examined his sex with her immature hands. Out of curiosity, she held both of his balls with her hands.

"Woman...what are you...Do-in-ggg." Draco shouted incoherently. Hermione disregarded him and bent down to take his sacs in her mouth. She licked them with the slow waves of her tongue. Draco's erection was facing the ceiling by the time she finished. Pre-cum was oozing from its tip. Hermione found this too sexy to explain. She always found oral sex to be disgusting and the idea of a woman going down on a man was too subservient for her tastes. But this was different. She felt powerful every time Draco begged her. Giving a teasing smile, she licked his fluid. This primeval act of tasting his body fluid, his sweat blending with hers was too sensual to comprehend. She went into action and sucked harder and faster, taking all of him inside her mouth. Draco was reduced to a whimpering animal.

"Please stop... I want to come inside you." He managed to say. Hermione let go immediately. Draco held her with the strength of a Chimera, pushing her towards the side, her back on the bed. He charged on her with his consuming hunger and crashed his mouth to hers.

"I won't last long." He said breaking the kiss. Hermione eagerly spread her legs and entwined them around Draco's shoulders. Draco stared at her for a moment, his gaze freezing all time and motion.

"Ask me for it." He said.

"Draco...I ..."

He didn't wait for a reply. He entered her with all his might. Hermione's tight sex embraced his erection, hugging its fullness. The moment he started to move, all laws of decorum and conduct was suspended for a second. They both entered into a harmonious, delirious rhythm; whispering dirty words, cursing, and most of all, moaning. If there was anything near to sublime in her life, this was it. This moment with Draco was her own little sublime. Draco increased his pace driving her to the edge. She looked at his grey eyes, his porcelain skin and his face etched with pleasure... It was all too much to bear... she came with the sight of his face.

"Draco..." She moaned as orgasmic waves hit her shuddering body. She grabbed his hair like a life saver and let her muscles contract against his skin.

At the sound of his name, Draco bent down and devoured her moans into his mouth. He increased his rhythm ten folds. His body trembled as he came shouting out loud.

"Hermione...ah...Hermione..." He shouted on top of his voice and collapsed on her. A warm sensation tingled the insides of Hermione's womb. She was so engulfed in passion at the sound of her name. She desperately pulled him to her and kissed his forehead. Nobody had ever called her name with such passion... such longing... such...Then it hit her; Draco had just called out her name! _How did he know? Did he know all along?_ Hermione was so shocked. For a bright witch, she had been so foolish. She hadn't disguised herself well enough. She cursed her blasted brain. Before she could comprehend the situation and resolve it, Draco's cool voice whispered against her lips.

"Let's not talk about it." He said gently caressing her cheeks. His long fingers moved towards the edge of the mask and traced its curves. He then removed her mask with the utmost care. He looked at her shocked face and started kissing every inch of it with his swollen lips.

He was being so warm and nice that Hermione was almost convinced that he actually cared for her. _Oh, to hell with your delusions!_ She cursed herself. But something about his pleading tone made her feel all gooey and warm inside. Her heart was having tiny orgasms of its own. Whatever their situation, one thing was certain. Draco was right. It was better not to talk about it. It's best to accept it. Something or Someone had been the reason for this night. Maybe it was their raging, hating passion. She didn't want to think about it. All she wanted was to melt into Draco's embrace and sleep. That is exactly what they did. They slept inside the tent, engulfed with passion and tiredness, snuggling each other for comfort. They didn't care about what the day would bring. They cared only about the night. That single moment. At that magical night, they lived only for the present; both Draco and Hermione.


End file.
